


Hot Mess

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher calls Connor a hot mess. Connor doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

“You look like a hot mess today, homey,” Asher says casually, as Connor comes into the house.

Connor shoots him a loot, before sitting on the other side of the room, dropping his bag on the floor. He gets out the binder he’s flipping through - old case files from a hit and run 12 years ago - and begins to read.

“What no snarky back talk?” Asher asks, clearly looking to cause trouble, “Your baby didn’t get any back last night?”

Connor gives him a strange look, “What the hell does that even mean?”

“Your boyfriend didn’t let you breach his hull?” he says with a bright, teasing smile.

Connor rolls his eyes, going back to his reading.

“Aw, don’t get all huffy, broseph,” Asher says, leaning back in his chair, his feet up on the table, “Maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll let you tap that.”

Finally getting fed up with this conversation, Connor closes his binder with a snap, setting it off to the side, “Why are you always so interested in my sex life?” 

“I’m not interested in _your_ sex life specifically,” Asher corrects, “Just in everyone’s sex lives. Sex in general.”

“But you always seem especially interested in Oliver and my’s sex life,” Connor says, standing up, taking a step closer to Asher, “I think it’s because you secretly wish you were me.”

Asher scoffs, shaking his head, “Yeah, I have no desire to be a part of the rainbow coalition.”

“Maybe not a lifelong member, but I bet you’d like to stop by,” Connor says with a smirk, stepping close, keeping a close eye on him. “No…maybe you don’t want to be me. Maybe you want to be Oliver. Maybe you’re jealous of him.”

Asher scoffs again, but Connor puts a hand on Asher’s shoulder, pulling his seat down, “I’ve seen the way you look at me. The way you look at everyone it seems, but there’s something else in your eye when you look at me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve thought of me naked.”

“Well, I—“ Asher struggles for words, but Connor’s laugh cuts him off.

“Ahh, so you have,” Connor’s fingers trail over Asher’s shoulders, “When, Asher? At night? Before you go to bed? With your hand on your cock, stroking slowly, imagining it was me? What were we doing together, hmm? Cause I can tell you right now, it would be more than just my hand.” 

His hand moves over Asher’s neck, the other man twisting from the shivers it sends down his spine, “I’d put my mouth on you, sucking your cock better than any girl you’ve ever coerced into having sex with you. Then my hands would dip lower. At first, you’d stop me, but then you’d let me because you’ve secretly thought of that too."

Connor’s hand moves down over Asher’s arms, as Asher’s eyes begin to flutter closed despite himself, “And then you’d let me eat out your ass because you think, why not? It’s still just a tongue and a tongue could belong to everyone. But I’d do that thing, that thing that makes everyone’s eyes water and you’d be putty in my hands. I’d fuck you into the mattress and you’d beg me to do it again.”

His hand moves down over Asher’s chest, his fingers fiddling with the buttons, “But I wouldn’t. I would just leave you there, a blithering pile of sex.” 

Despite Asher’s best effort - well, not really any effort at all - his eyes are closed and he’s feeling a little hot around the collar. Connor quickly pulls his hand back, Asher’s eyes snapping open. “Who’s the hot mess now?” Connor says, whispering into his ear, before walking away with a distinct smirk on his face.


End file.
